YouTuber Big Brother 3
is the third season of YouTuber Big Brother and fifth overall of YouTuber Reality series. Development Following the finale of All-Stars, Dylan took a break from the series. His focus went on towards the new series, Danganronpa, which concluded on September 40, 2017. The series did not return nor was it mentioned for the remainder of the year. On January 14, 2018, Dylan began the casting process for the season with the help from his Twitch subs. On February 15, 2018, Dylan reveals 12 Houseguests in a video. These are Trisha Paytas, Delphron, Lilsimsie, Shane Dawson, MacDoesIt, Liza Koshy, JackSucksAtLife, Marielitai, MatPat, Jenna Marbles, VanossGaming, and Colleen Ballinger. There were 2 spots opened: one non-gaming male YouTuber and one gaming female YouTuber. The viewers voted in the comments, which lasted for 3-4 weeks. On March 6, 2018, Dylan streamed building the new Big Brother house on Twitch. On the premiere, March 12, 2018, the last two spots went to Thomas Sanders and Gloom, for a total of 14 Houseguests. Day 1 began on March 12, 2018, the same day as HOH competiton and pre-veto nomination. The week will conclude one later on March 19, 2018 after the POV competiton, post-veto nomination, and eviction, landing on Day 8 (a week later). The was because of Dylan being bedridden. The second week will begin on the following Wednesday on Day 10, with the eviction landing on Friday; Day 12. The fourth week eviction was uploaded late at night, 11:30 pm, Dylan's time/CST or 9:30 pm in PST. In the sixth week, Dylan hinted at the a Double Eviction not happening this season. Twists Viewer's Houseguests: '''A month before the premiere, Dylan asked the viewers to vote one non-gaming male YouTuber and one gaming female YouTuber enter the house as the 13th/14th houseguests. Gloom and Thomas won the vote. '''Demonetization Icon Cat: In its first twist, Demon Cat chose 3 houseguests with the highest relationship with it. It chose Jack, Kayla, and Mac for immunity for Week 3, with Mac crowned as the HOH of the week for winning dice roll done by Siri. In its second twist, during Week 6, Demon Cat was the HOH for the week, with his nominations being the two lowest from the cast. Demon Cat nominated Shane and Mariel and gave temporary immunity to Delphron and Jack. As of Week 7, Demon Cat and its twist have ended. Demon Cat is simply there to observe the entire season. No Have-Nots: 'On the premiere, Dylan annouced that there will be no Have-Nots for the season because it was too much of a hassle. '''Callback: '''The recently evicted houseguest has a chance to return back into the game. If the roll lands on 1, they will go back in the house, cancelling the eviction of the week. Since the number of houseguests decreases after each eviction, the chances of staying increases. This twist will be active up until the final six. In Week 6, Mariel was evicted, but her Callback roll landed on 1, allowing her to re-enter to the house. Due to it being used, the twist has ended. '''Survivor Week: '''For the beginning of the week, the remaining houseguests are divided into 2 tribes; Red and Blue tribes. For the Red tribe: Delphron, Gloom, Mariel, Shane, and Vanoss, and for the Blue tribe: Colleen, Jack, Kayla, Thomas, and Trisha. The winning tribe is granted immunity from initial nominations and the castaway of the winning tribe is crowned HOH. The HOH then nominate 2 people from the losing tribe for the first noms. Including the 2 nominations, a third is nominated by default for performing the worse in the challenge. For the POV, the winner of it can use it to remove one of the nominees with no renom. Additionally, like Survivor, an Immunity Idol is in play, which is hidden in the diary room as a clay. The user is granted immunity for the week and can save one of the nominees. If the Idol is used, the HOH would nominate another nominee for eviction. Houseguests Voting History 'Legend *Purple - Head of Household *Red - Nominated *Yellow - Veto Holder *Orange - Immune *Gray - Evicted *Green - Re-Entry Notes * In Week 2, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Gloom and Mat. As the current Head of Household, Mariel was forced to break the tie and chose to evict Mat. Mariel was also the Veto Holder. * In Week 4, Mariel was also the Veto Holder. * In Week 6, Demon Cat became the Head of Household and nominated the two houseguests which it had the lowest relationship with. * In Week 6, Mariel was evicted by a 4-3 vote, but re-entered the house after her Callback roll landed on 1. Callback History Game History Week 1 In the premiere, 14 houseguests entered the brand new Big Brother house. The first HOH of the season was a slip-and-slide competition, with Gloom sliding her way to victory, beating out close runner ups Jack and Mariel at the last minute. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Jenna and Vanoss because of her poor relationship with them. At the Veto competition, Mac won the POV, beating out Jack, who finished in the competition behind Mac. He then proceeded to use the Veto to remove Vanoss off the block, and Gloom nominated Mariel as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, Jenna was evicted by a 8-3 vote. After exiting the house, she had a 1/14 chance to return, but her number roll landed on a 3. She officially became the first evicted houseguest. Week 2 Following Jenna's eviction, the houseguests competed in a retro style bowling game. The person who knocks the most pins is crowned the HOH of the week. After knocking the most pins, the previously nominated Mariel was crowned the new HOH. Following her instincts from last week, Mariel nominated Gloom as her target, alongside Delphron who voted to evict her. In the POV, the houseguests competed in a 1-1 maze competition, and with the 3 winners Mariel, Delphron, and Gloom, they competed in a Don't Wake The Llama finale. In the end, Mariel ultimately won the POV, then used it to remove Delphron off the block, and nominated Mat as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, the vote ended at a 5-5 tie. Mariel broke the tie by evicting Mat, making him the second evicted houseguest. At the following Monday episode, his callback roll landed on 10, officially evicting him off the game. Week 3 Following Mat's eviction, there was no HOH competition to be played this week in order for a houseguest to become the next HOH. Instead, Demonetization Icon Cat held all the power for the week. Demon Cat chose Jack, Kayla, and Mac for immunity for their great relationship with it, they were also the only ones eligible for HOH for the week. Mac ultimately won the HOH after Siri chose his number in a random draw. At the nomination ceremony, Mac nominated Gloom and Liza for eviction, with Gloom as his prime target. At the Veto competition, the houseguests were transformed into dogs for a 3 10-second round competitions. The houseguests then try to accumulate the most points by staying certain rugs, with each rugs ranging from 0-5 points. Colleen went on to win the POV as she finished with 9 points, beating out the other 5 houseguests that competed in the veto competition and used it to save Gloom from eviction. Then Mac with no choice left nominated Trisha as the replacement nominee with his target being unknown as it was not really revealed after the post nomination ceremony and the house already went on to vote immediately after Trisha was named the replacement. At the eviction, Liza was evicted by a 5-4 vote. Unfortunately, her callback roll landed on a 5, permanently evicted her off of the game. Week 4 Following Liza's eviction, Dylan announced that the jury phase began. This means all following evicted houseguests will be apart of the jury and they will vote for the winner between the final 2. For the HOH competition, the houseguests competed in a Pumpkin Carving contest, with the most valued pumpkin winning the HOH for the week. A 3-way tie between Mariel, Shane, and Trisha initiated for the final round. Mariel won the HOH after beating out the rest, earning herself another HOH win. At the nomination ceremony, Mariel nominated Mac and Kayla for eviction, with her target set on Mac and with Kayla as a pawn. At the Veto, the houseguests competed in a 1-on-1 Trick-or-Treat theme competition, with the final 3 fighting in the tiebreaker. For the fourth time this season, Mariel earned herself another win. She decided to keep the nominations the same, the first for the season. At the eviction, Mac was evicted by 6-2, with one of the vote to save from Delphron. His callback roll landed on a 4, officially evicting him, and was named the first jury member. Week 5 Following Mac's eviction, a Survivor week began, splitting the 10 houseguests into 2 tribes of 5 people. They then competed in a Fishing challenge, in which Jack finally won his first HOH and granted his tribe immunity from the initial nomination. He proceeded to nominate Shane and Vanoss for eviction, and by default Mariel, for scoring the lowest in the challenge. At the veto, the houseguests competed in 3 rounds of Wooden Carving. After 3 exhausting rounds, for a third time, Mariel earned another POV and used it to save herself. This meant the original nominees stayed the same, securing Shane or Vanoss to be evicted. At the eviction, a unanimous vote of 7-0 evicted Vanoss from the house. He became the 2nd jury member, and he unfortunately rolled a 6 for his callback. Week 6 Following Vanoss's eviction, Demon Cat's second twist of the season began. For the week, Demon Cat was crowned as the HOH, initially, Delphron and Jack earned themselves temporary immunity for having the highest relationship, but this could change throughout the week. For the nomination, Demon Cat chose Mariel and Shane, both of whom had the lowest relationship with. At POV, Shane or more Shane's Cat rose to victory and won his first Veto. Demon Cat named Thomas as the replacement nominee against Mariel. At the eviction, Mariel was evicted by a 4-3 vote, however, the Callback twist allowed her re-entrance to the game after rolling 1. Week 7 Following the eventful Demon Cat-themed week, the houseguests competed in a Rock Climbing Challenge, with the one who finishes the competition is crowned the winner. At the nomination, Jack he nominated Trisha and Kayla for eviction. Trivia *This is the first YouTuber Big Brother ''season without Have-Nots or the Care Package twist. *This is also the first ''YouTuber Big Brother season ''to have a male as the first jury member. *So far, every ''Big Brother season has not used the POV in Week 4. Category:YouTuber Big Brother 3 Category:YouTuber Big Brother Category:Season Category:YouTuber Reality